Works Every Time
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: This is set after Scully asks Monica to take her mom and William back to her house in the episode "Provenance."


As I get into the car, I hear Mrs. Scully sigh. I don't really blame her, I'm sure this must be difficult for her. William is safely buckled into the car seat we grabbed from Mrs. Scully's car. In the rear-view mirror I see him smile happily. It didn't bother me at all to take care of William, even if it was to keep him safe.

"Thank you for helping us, Monica," says Mrs. Scully.

I smile. "I'm happy to help," I tell her.

She nods, her eyes fixed on the road as if she was the one driving. "I just don't understand why Dana has to know everything about William. It's her son. She needs to love him even if there are some strange or unexplained details about him."

Understanding, I give a quick nod. "I'm sure she knows that, but Dana is a very logical thinker. She needs to know what causes things to happen," I say, then pause for a second. "I'm sure you know that, though. After all, you _are_ her mother."

This time, she is the one to nod.

"I've noticed that you and John called Dana by her first name," she told me.

"Well, not always. We call her Agent Scully sometimes," I answer.

"It's just that Fox... Fox always called her Scully."

"Agent Mulder?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... I don't know much about that."

As if having a sudden thought, she looks over at me, smiles and says, "Where were you when Dana was a little girl?"

I smile. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"Her tomboy side never allowed her to have girls as friends. All of them were boys. I guess not much has changed since."

Her words caused me to think harder about a subject that merely grazed my mind. "I'm not sure if Dana really sees me as a friend yet," I tell her.

Mrs. Scully nods and looks back at William. "It's obvious she trusts you. That's always the first thing she looks for in a friend."

"As do most of us," I say.

Before I know it we've arrived at my apartment. Mrs. Scully carries William as we get in the elevator and feel ourselves being sucked upwards.

"I can drive you home soon, Mrs. Scully," I say, "or you can stay with William and I if you'd like."

She sighed heavily and looked at the baby. "I think I prefer to stay here for a little while, but I won't burden you with staying the night."

I'm sort of relieved to hear that. Mrs. Scully would have to sleep on the couch, and I hated to do that to her. For William I had a Pack-n-Play that Agent Scully had brought over once when I babysat for her. We had decided to keep it over here for such an occasion as this.

When we finally got home, I set it up and put him in it. He stares up at me with a content look on his face.

I can't help but smile.

Mrs. Scully must have seen me, because she asked, "Do you plan on having children, Monica?"

I sighed.

"Yes, but it doesn't really seem very likely now. I'm getting older and I haven't really found anyone yet."

We were silent for a few seconds until I changed the subject.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked her. "Some water, please," is her answer.

The day passes on and soon I drive Mrs. Scully home. Before I know it, night has fallen, and William and I are alone in the apartment.

He's wearing the same clothes that he had on earlier, but the fabric is so soft that they might as well be pajamas.

I pick him up and sit on the couch with him, holding him so that he faces me, sitting up.

We looked at each other deeply and intently, as if looking at each other for the first time.

I can't help but wonder if he recognizes my face. I was there when he was born, after all. So far, he's known me all his life.

His eyes are wandering around the room now, not focusing on any particular object.

The hair on the top of his head is fuzzy and sticking up, and I wonder if someday his hair will be bright red like his mother's.

For some reason, William seems to open up my mind and make me think more than usual. There is something about him, something that strikes me dead center.

"Does anyone else feel that way?" I think.

Sure, there are some strange aspects about him and the way he was conceived, but that isn't all I see.

He makes me feel a certain way, peaceful in a sense, content.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that he is an adorable baby boy.

But, again, what if it's more than that?

"Are you getting sleepy, William?" I ask him. The baby does nothing. I suppose I wasn't expecting anything.

I wonder how it must feel to be a baby. Blissful, carefree, trusting of most everyone that comes in contact with. William won't remember this day when he grows up, not like I will for the rest of my life.

"What do you think about?" I ask him. "What are you thinking about _right now_?"

Of course, he doesn't respond, and I am left with an unanswered question.

What if he thinks about things other babies don't? Yes, it's strange, but it could be true.

I decide that all of this is silly and I put him to bed. "Dana must be worried sick about him," I think. "But I guess that's motherhood, though. Always being worried."

Dana calls me later and we agree that it should be safe to take him home tomorrow. As I get ready to head to bed myself, I hear William crying in the other room.

I rush in and pick him up.

"I know just what to do for you," I tell him.

We make our way into the kitchen and grabbed my CD player. Luckily, the whale song CD is already in it, so all I have to do is plug it in and push play.

As soon as he hears the tranquil sounds, he quiets down, and I leave him to sleep peacefully while the whales talk to him.

"It works every time," I thought.


End file.
